


【艾谜】Love wandered inside

by CarolynZ



Category: The M Riders, 萌学园
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolynZ/pseuds/CarolynZ
Summary: 欲望是动物的本能，情爱是首缠绵的诗。
Relationships: 艾谜 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	【艾谜】Love wandered inside

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️sexual behaviour  
> ⚠️玷污童年警告  
> ⚠️非原剧背景/非现背，ooc+au，拟现代谍战人员身份  
> ⚠️破镜重圆  
> 写在前面：我从来不会为了写车而写车，这次当然也不会是纯车，多多少少掺杂着剧情。请根据自己的雷区慎重阅读本文，感谢！

谜亚星的意识已经不是很清醒了。他倒在泥泞中，暴雨倾盆，大颗的雨珠打在他的右脸上，浸透他的伤口，一阵生疼。

“跑啊，我让你跑啊？怎么不站起来了？”身后的声音越来越近，像是刻意挑衅一样，谜亚星听见子弹出膛刺耳的声音连着响了五下。五颗子弹皆射入泥泞中，距离谜亚星的四肢和头部只有一两公分，谜亚星的身体颤抖了一下，若是运气不好，估计四肢都要被打穿。

鞋底与泥泞胶着的声音闷闷地传来，转眼，一只带跟的皮革鞋踩在了他的后颈，那人也不犹豫，从他的身上拿走那张致命的芯片。

“你不是喜欢溜吗？我可以一枪一枪打碎你的脚骨，腿骨，再到你的五脏六腑，“那人压低声音凑近谜亚星的耳边，“想来拿我们东西的就没有好下场。”

谜亚星听见了子弹上膛的声音，却露出了邪魅的笑。

不出五秒钟，这个把他踩在地上的禽兽就会被打穿脑袋。

不信？

三——

二？

一～

谜亚星玩味地扬起嘴角，随后听见一声闷哼，接着是肉体碰撞地面的声音。

他会来的，他也的确来了。“艾瑞克你来得可真及时，”谜亚星闭上眼睛，调侃道。叫艾瑞克的男孩把地上沾满泥泞的人儿抱起来。眼镜早就碎了，身上也都是伤，估计是撤离的时候被栅栏划伤的。艾瑞克没有理谜亚星，只是默默拿走了芯片，然后抱起谜亚星就上了车。车轮轧着湿答答的泥路，越野车飞速冲出去，消失在了视线里。艾瑞克一边开着车一边关注副驾驶上那个半死不活的人还有没有气儿，半死不活的人实际上是快被一路颠颠晃晃摇得睡过去了。

谜亚星再次醒来的时候，身上已经穿着睡衣，每一寸皮肤都很清爽——他用眼角瞟了瞟坐在床的另一边正在看书的艾瑞克，知道这家伙一定给自己洗了澡换了衣服。

他动动腿，嚯，还都包扎好了伤口。

他斜睨着身边的人。房间很昏暗，拉上了窗帘，只开了床头灯，堪堪照亮那人的脸颊和手中的书页。毛茸茸的光缱绻地勾勒出他脸的轮廓，谜亚星心里就奇了怪了，这人怎么就这么正正好严丝合缝长在自己的审美上。

“看够了没有？”艾瑞克看都没看谜亚星一眼，冷不丁冒出一句话。合着这人不看他都知道他醒了，谜亚星心里讪讪地犯嘀咕。

谜亚星认了命，从被窝里伸出一只胳膊，呼噜了一把自己的头发，然后撑着床垫坐起来，旁边的人仍是没有看他，却一只手塞了一个枕头给谜亚星当垫背。待谜亚星半躺着倚好，艾瑞克才合上手中的书，开口说道：“芯片的内容我已经导出来传回组织了，任务也已经登记完成了。”

“我们现在在哪儿？”

“一个临时歇脚的地方。”

“临时？不回总部吗？”

“不用回去了，直接出下一个任务，我跟你一起，等你伤好一些就出发。”

谜亚星“哦”了一声，腹诽道，组织真是太没有人性了，休整都不让人休整一下，直接就派新任务。

等一下，“我跟你一起”？

谜亚星作出一个很奇怪的表情，“为什么你跟我一起？”

艾瑞克终于把目光挪到他身上。“我不跟你一起你出了事儿都没人给你收尸。”

“谁要你给我收尸了......”

“你消停一点，别想太多，保证任务的成功率而已。”

是吗？而已吗？谜亚星又露出了他邪魅的笑容，紧接着一个翻身便压在了艾瑞克身上，他感到艾瑞克全身一僵。很好，我倒要看看又落在我手里，你还能不能控制得住。

“只是，为了任务吗？”谜亚星凑近艾瑞克的左耳说道。他用嘶哑的气泡音咬字，温热的气流从咽喉流出，在艾瑞克的左耳上氤氲成一片薄薄的水汽。谜亚星低笑着，伸出舌尖，猫一样地舔舐过耳尖，然后用尖牙轻轻地咬住他的耳廓。

当初分手的时候闹得挺厉害，两个人都放不下感情，却也放不下面子，一分手就是形同陌路快一整年，两个人也再也没有搭档出任务。这但次艾瑞克会突然出现救谜亚星一命，还那么细心地给他洗澡换衣包扎收尾，谜亚星知道自己赌赢了，赌艾瑞克放不下自己。

所以，这个时候不抓住机会，还要等到什么时候呢？艾瑞克能把持住，可谜亚星想他了啊。

谜亚星伏在艾瑞克耳边，听见呼吸变得越来越克制。谜亚星一笑，一勾舌头顺着耳廓到了耳垂，然后把微凉的耳垂含进暖湿的口中，尖牙啃咬，舌尖继续作恶。

“谜亚星。”艾瑞克低着嗓子叫他的名字，声音里全是危险的警告。

哼，爽快点不行吗，要上就上啊。谜亚星看着艾瑞克这一身正气作风就觉得烦躁，欲望这个东西是可在人类基因里就刻好的，有必要故作矜持吗？

谜亚星有些焦躁地跨坐在艾瑞克腰身，扯过他那条系得一丝不苟的领带，就咬上对方的嘴唇，毫不犹豫地在他口腔攻城略地，一只手探上后脑勺，一把抓住艾瑞克的头发，按着他的脑袋亲吻。艾瑞克显然已经在防守的临界值上了，一只手就把谜亚星的手牢牢钳制住，然后推开谜亚星，看着谜亚星已经染上绯红的眼睛，沾着水珠的睫毛，哑着嗓子说，“谜亚星，你真的要玩火吗。”

谜亚星满眼都是挑衅，那双眼睛分明是在说，“你不上你就不是男人”，眼神里全是意乱情迷的颜色。

“嗡”的一声，艾瑞克脑子里那根绷了那么久的弦，被谜亚星轻轻一挑，断得不留情面。

艾瑞克也顾不得谜亚星还在发烧，身上还有伤口，一个反身便反客为主。他俯身看着身下的人，因为刚刚的亲吻，微微地喘着气，瞳孔被光线映成琥珀色，这个姿势下，那双眼睛被自己的影子填满。

艾瑞克怎么可能不想谜亚星呢？

艾瑞克把谜亚星的双手合拢举过头顶，扯下自己的领带绑在床栏上，然后深深亲吻着好久没见的爱人，鼻腔里灌满爱人熟悉的气味。爱人颤抖的眼睫扫得他痒痒的，他手上解着自己亲手扣好的纽扣，一路向下，摸到两粒红珠后用留下枪茧的手熟悉地搓捻起来，随着乳尖红肿充血，身下的人已经有些颤抖，双眼渐渐失去焦点。谜亚星微仰着头，露出整段脖颈，像是展开自己的身体等着爱人在上面作画。艾瑞克在那段皮肤上留下殷红的印记，像是在猎物身上做的标记，然后含住了爱人的喉结，用牙钝钝地刺激着那敏感的一处，激得他微微张开了两瓣好看的唇。

艾瑞克发现，久未谋面的爱人身体变得很敏感，很容易就会被刺激到泛红，他有一瞬的恍神——当初吵架吵得不可开交，分开得也是猝不及防，一分开就是一年之久，谜亚星在一年里没有被情欲浇灌——没有被除了自己爱人以外的人占有过。

手上力道因为恍神突然加大，谜亚星吃痛的“嘶”声把艾瑞克从思绪里拉了回来。艾瑞克压下脖颈，然后安抚性地在爱人白皙的胸口烙下几个吻，才上牙咬住胸前的皮肉钝钝地厮磨。他的手向爱人下身探去，轻轻一抽就解开了裤带，用手一拽就把宽大的睡裤连带内裤一起扯了下来，紧接着解开自己的皮带，利落地脱下下身的衣物。两个人的衣服不分彼此全团在一起，就随便往旁边一扔。

“你确定你要吗？”

“艾瑞克，都到这个份上了，你要是不行就我来？”谜亚星的声音里夹杂着细细的喘息，语气很不耐烦，控诉着对方的迟疑。

既然谜亚星都这么说了，那自己也就没必要操心他扛不扛得住了——敏感成这个样子，身上还有伤，估计第二天都下不了床。

“你来是不可能你来的，还想反攻？”艾瑞克说着，微微一倾身拉开了床头柜，有些陈旧的柜子发出“吱呀”的声音，里面有一些可以润滑用的物品。谜亚星眯着眼睛，打着弯儿地说，“哪儿哪儿都有润滑，提前准备的？”

这就不对了，艾瑞克才不是满脑子黄色废料的人，这沿途随便找一家不惹眼的小破旅馆儿住着，有些东西肯定是店家备好的。但艾瑞克没理他，一只手按住他的胯骨，另一只手两根手指沾了润滑剂就没有一丝迟疑地探进他的身体，谜亚星猛地倒抽一口冷气，太久没有经历过情事的身体完全没法适应两根手指直接进入，膝盖条件反射地缩回来，身体里有异物的不适感令他浑身一颤。

艾瑞克并没有给爱人缓冲的机会，开始慢慢在他的身体里抽插，循序渐进进入更多的手指，直到那久违的地方完全对他打开。指奸的羞耻感让身下的人颤抖得更加厉害，刺激带来的快感淹没了他的神经，他仰着脖子寻找氧气。谜亚星本身并不壮实，靠着智商和身体敏捷出入虎穴的人躺下来就像一块平板，没有肌肉防卫，平坦白皙的身体更能勾起人的欲望。他全身都紧绷着，艾瑞克能隐隐看到皮肤上肋骨的凸痕，绑在床头的双手被勒出一圈红印。

他那么骄傲，如今却被爱人禁锢住，活脱脱一副折翼天使的受难像——试问谁不想欺负这样的爱人？

也就只有谜亚星这样骄傲又易碎的人能让艾瑞克痴迷，

他多美啊。

艾瑞克忍着快要喷薄而出的欲火，俯下身亲吻自己的天使，然后轻轻在他耳边说，“宝贝，你终归还是属于我的。”

谜亚星被情潮肆虐得没有力气说话，双膝本能地夹了夹艾瑞克的侧身，示意艾瑞克赶紧占有他。艾瑞克得了应许，捞起爱人两条细长的腿卡在自己的胯骨上，爱人也很主动地用双腿缠上他的腰。

天使迷蒙着意识，暗哑着喉咙说，“可不可以松开我的手，我想抱着你......”

领带被轻轻一抽便滑落，谜亚星的双手得到了解放，甜美地笑了一下，两只手便挂上艾瑞克的后颈，“来吧。”

谜亚星能感觉到久违的爱人缓缓进入他的身体，在一年的分离以后终于再次被他占有，是熟悉的人，熟悉的身体，熟悉的爱与灵魂。

他的身体被爱人的一部分填满，滋养他身体的是情爱，是情欲，也是爱意。

艾瑞克在慢慢进入他的身体以后，看见谜亚星逐渐适应他在他的身体里，开始不断得进出，不断的重复，一次一次地冲撞着他的身体，似乎要把他撞碎，然后再全数揉进自己的身体里。听着谜亚星渐渐放开，在肉欲的欢愉下叫得放浪，气息短促又沉重。

这幅模样，也只有艾瑞克见过。

艾瑞克用情爱粉碎了谜亚星高傲的伪装，让他露出原本的模样，再吞吃入腹，那种快感很变态，类似于把天使的翅膀折断看着他在自己手里挣扎得到的那种施虐的快感。

但又从本质上有着区别，艾瑞克怎么舍得折断他爱人的羽翼呢？他爱那个多面、完整的他。傲气的他令他欲罢不能，浪荡的他总能恰到好处地踩准他的性趣，脆弱不堪的他又让人想要欺负折磨，又怕一不小心就弄碎。

这样的谜亚星，才是完整的谜亚星啊......

当初为了那么点事儿吵什么呢？什么事值得让他放走自己多娇的爱人呢？

没有。永远不会有，当初那件事也一样。

艾瑞克加快了速度，同时俯下身拥住爱人，与对方唇齿交磨，吻得粗暴又动情。思念和爱意在吻的绵长里肆意蔓延，那些呻吟和浪叫全被堵在了喉咙里，变成失智的撕咬，铁锈味在口腔蔓延，唇齿间绽放血色的爱之花。

艾瑞克在谜亚星赤裸的身体和爱意中，终于放下他那一副“正人君子”的姿态，全心全意与心爱的人进行着用爱粉饰过的性交，用真实的自己融入对方的灵魂。

谜亚星笑着说，“艾瑞克，我是你的。”

艾瑞克低笑，看着爱人身体上星星点点的红印，还有粉晕，像是碾碎了指甲花涂抹在他的身体，说，“你只能是我的。”

当艾瑞克进入到谜亚星身体的最深处时，满腔的爱意借欲望为载体喷薄于爱人体内，用爱意浇灌爱人快要干涸的心。谜亚星也同时达到高潮，纯洁又淫荡的白色体液浇淋在爱人的腹部。

破旧旅馆，窗帘，昏黄的灯。

房间的霉味，爱人的体香，交杂在一起的各种体液的味道。

肉体碰撞的声音，白色纱布脱落的声音，喉间婉转的呻吟。

桀骜不驯的少年，斯文傲骨的少年，久别重逢的爱人。

“为什么会出现来救我？”听声音，谜亚星的声音黏糊软糯，像是快要进入睡眠——经历几次情爱的人儿筋疲力尽却也心满意足，心里安定，周身安全。艾瑞克从背后搂着他，手臂环绕他的腰。

“因为你是我的。”

“......这两者有什么关联吗？”

“有，有人乱动我的人，我知道了就赶来了。”

谜亚星没有再说话，是真的累了。

“你不是武力型，一个人不要硬闯，很容易出事，你自己心里要清楚。”

“......我......要是不出事，你还会来？......”谜亚星迷迷糊糊地说，听起来更像是呓语，不清晰，糊哒哒的。

“嗯？”艾瑞克没听清。

“不过没关系，我回来当你的搭档，这些事儿就再也不用你操心了。”艾瑞克柔声在谜亚星耳边说道，然后在他的侧脸落下一个轻轻的吻。

这是谜亚星彻底睡着前，听见的最后一句话，然后安安稳稳地进入睡眠。

-

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 写sex真的很累......讲真某种程度上我是矛盾的。我信仰爱与自由，性是动物的本能没有什么羞耻的，当性有了爱的时候就升华成性.爱，是爱意的催化剂，是爱意的载体。我打心底认同这种说法。
> 
> 但我生来对于性有一定的恐惧吧，完全不是不认同的意思，但是一提到相关的字眼就会很敏感，即使主观上并没有觉得有什么抵触的。就像爱猫但对猫毛过敏，只能努力去克服。
> 
> 所以我很少写sex，不是避讳故意立什么清水人设，我就算写了亦不会是纯车，我写不了纯车，我只能写剧情车，因为写纯车对我来说挑战太大了。
> 
> 我不是一个很擅长开车的人，希望以后会慢慢适应吧！
> 
> 最后，520快乐！


End file.
